Battle Scarred
by Chicago1918
Summary: Bella and Jasper lost everything except each other when they were changed by Maria. Will their lives change for the better when they move to Forks or will they gamble their new future?
1. Prologue

**Okay this is my second story and I think it's more seriously written than my first but anyway enjoy!**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I was born in the 1800th century. I used to live with my mother, her husband Phil and my stepbrother Jasper, now Jasper's the only one left. We used to live in Houston, Texas. He was escorting me to safety when we ran into three vampires, Maria, Nettie and Lucy.

You can probably guess what happened…

Decades later Jasper developed a friendship with a newborn, Peter. Peter found love and ran away. I always wanted to find someone, who I could love and in turn would love me back, but I knew it was a lost cause, who would ever love me? But Peter snuck back, I still think he is a complete idiot for risking his new life with his mate, but I'll always be thankful that he told us about his new life with Charlotte, about the options we never dreamed we had. It took little convincing on Peter's part and we left with him and Charlotte. One day I discovered that you could live without killing innocent people. Jazz was skeptic at first but he came around. And since then we have been moving around going to high school like ordinary teenagers. We didn't really have to, but I did everything I could to feel as normal as I could, and never did I want to become the monster I was, again.


	2. Back in the USA

**Okay this is my second story and I think it's more seriously written than my first but anyway enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I parked my car in the brand new garage. We had just moved back to the USA after living in England for about four years. Forks, it was good to be back. Jasper and I had lived here for a while during our human life. Forks had changed, but it was to be expected since I was born in the middle of the 1800th century. Jasper parked his Ducati motorcycle beside my Bugatti Veyron. Most of our personal belongings would be arriving tomorrow so the house didn't feel like home yet. Our new house was located just outside of town, close to the woods. It was a timeless house, beautiful to say at least and it was painted a soft white. The house was two stories tall and it had an amazing interior. It was perfect. Jasper wolf whistled before following me in.

"It's absolutely beautiful isn't it?" I asked Jasper smiling. I decided not to mention the pool to him yet.

"I have to admit that you have an excellent taste sis" He gave me a quick hug before disappearing upstairs, probably to explore the house some more. My room was painted a soft blue; it reminded me of the bright blue sky that you rarely saw in the places we lived in. I finished putting away my clothes just when Jazz walked in.

"We should probably go hunting, since we have school tomorrow." He had a smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. The one thing that always made me feel better was running I loved the wind in my hair, the speed.

"Are you coming or not?" I said as I jumped through the window landing with a small thud on the balls of my feet. He was beside me in a second. I took of running into the night with Jasper on my heels.

* * *

I was lying on my bed eyes closed just relaxing before I had to face a new day of school. Don't get me wrong, I actually liked school, but I really hated all the clichés. It was our first day at the local high school, and I was slightly nervous as always.

I opened one eye to check the time and was surprised to notice that it was already seven. I know I don't sleep, but it's a habit that never really left me, and it's so very relaxing. I decided to get up and take a shower. I grabbed my things and walked over to my bathroom. The warm water was soothing and I found my self getting more relaxed with every minute that passed by. I had decided to wear a blue and gray striped shirt with ¾ sleeves with my black skinny jeans and my light blue converse.

As for make up I just added a tiny bit of blue eye shadow. I also decided to wear my blue flat bead necklace. Jasper had gotten it for me as a birthday present. I knew I was running late so I grabbed my jacket and bag and ran to the garage. I didn't see Jazz anywhere.

"Jasper Whitlock, if you don't get that lazy ass of yours downstairs right this minute I swear I will drag you down myself." Jasper was in the garage as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Don't sweat it sis! It's not like we are going to be late with your driving." He said smiling. You could hear his southern drawl just barely. Jasper was casting longing glances towards his Ducati motor cycle. He had grown extremely attached to it during the short time he'd had it.

"I'm not riding on that to school and you know it." It was a great bike but I enjoyed driving my own Bugatti Veyron, and Jasper knew that it was easier to blend in if we arrived with only one expensive vehicle instead of two. Jasper got reluctantly in my car and then we were of to school.

We had gotten our schedules earlier so we didn't have to go by the main office. I parked my car beside a silver Volvo, there were several different scents to it, which defiantly belonged to vampires. I was starting to worry that this wasn't the best place to move. I hadn't had any positive run-ins with vampires before.

I just hoped that they were vegetarians like us and that we could coexist without any mishaps… who am I kidding? I only knew of one coven who were vegetarians besides us, and that was the Cullen's, and I had only heard about Carlisle from Aro.

I decided that I would worry about that later, when we were alone. I sighed and stepped out of the car, all the eyes were on us but you got used to the staring after awhile. I started walking towards the main building, Jasper on my heels. We separated ways after awhile and I walked to my first class. The morning was pretty uneventful apart from the few students that tried to start a conversation with you. Humans often avoided us but there were always a few people that were braver than the rest, but the conversations never lasted long.

I was relived when lunch arrived. My eyes scanned the cafeteria for Jasper and I spotted him sitting by an empty table in the far left corner. I also looked for the coven of vampires. I saw them in one of the corners of the cafeteria and I hoped that they could be reasoned with. Jasper had a lot of scars from our fighting days and it often triggered an instinct to attack in other vampires. His scars were screaming dangerous. I had a few scars my self but I could cover them with clothes, but Jasper had more scars, naturally since he was training the newborns, the scars were only barely visible to human eyes and you would have to know what to look for to notice them. I always blamed myself for them, it pained me to know that he had to go trough it.

Jasper sensed my distress, and looked sympathetically at me before following my gaze and looking at the other vampires. He visibly tensed in his seat. It surprised me that he hadn't noticed them before; he was always so on alert for danger...

There were two boys and two girls, they were obviously pretty close. They didn't seem like a coven, they were more like a family. They were all total opposites but I guess that was to be expected.

Nothing happened yet…

One of the guys was like a serious weight lifter with dark curly hair, while the girl sitting beside him was absolutely gorgeous, even for vampire standards. She had a beautiful figure, the one that made every girl take a hit on their self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waiving to the middle of her back. The short girl who was talking quietly to the blonde was almost pixie like, thin in extreme with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. And last there was a Greek God with untidy bronze-coloured hair.

A small gasp escaped my lips at the sight of the bronze haired God. I couldn't look away; he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. My ogling was cut short when I almost walked into the wall. This was enough to break Jasper out of his worrying and he was now laughing so hard that he almost fell of his chair. I walked over to Jazz and hit him over the head before sitting down.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked in mock hurt while rubbing the back of his head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well you've been a pain in my arse since the beginning and you should be the one warning me about the approaching wall not the one laughing his ass off." I said like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To my offense I had to deal with your lust…" I didn't want Jasper to finish his sentence since the coven was listening, so I pushed him of the chair to avoid more embarrassing situations. I allowed myself one last glance at the other coven. The bronze haired boy was looking at me, curiosity burning in his eyes. I looked away quickly. Jasper snickered again beside me. This time I jabbed him in the ribs. I had discovered that violence was more efficient than ignoring or yelling at him was.

"Stop abusing me sis" I glared at Jasper but he just kept laughing. The vampires were chuckling at our exchange. The bell rang signaling the start of the next lesson. I hurried off to class after giving Jasper a quick hug and a pointed look telling him to behave.

I entered the biology classroom and noticed that all the tables were filled but one. I recognized the bronze haired God sitting next to that single open seat. I introduced my self to the teacher; of course he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the back of the class. I grudgingly walked towards him, he was watching me curiously and it unnerved me slightly. I set my book on the table and took my seat. I was looking down at my hands avoiding his curios gaze.

"Hello" Said a velvety voice. I looked up in surprise.

"My name is Edward Cullen." His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful. Wait did he just say Edward Cullen? I mentally slapped my self, I should have paid more attention to Aro.

"Bella Whitlock." I said with a smile. Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to focus as he explained the lab we would be doing today but my mind kept wandering to a certain bronze haired God sitting by my side. Jasper would only embarrass me if I didn't get my emotions in set soon; I bet he could feel them going haywire all the way across campus. I was broken out of my thoughts when Mr. Banner ordered us to get started.

"Ladies first partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I swear if I were human my heart would have skipped a beat.

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded.

"No it's fine I was just thinking about something." I finished lamely. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the right objective. The lab would be easy with my vampire eyesight and obviously the fact that I had done the same lab a thousand times helped too.

"Prophase" I said confidently.

"Do you mind if I look." He asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. It was like an electric current was passed trough us when his hand graced mine. I froze for a brief moment before pulling my hand away slightly. He continued to reach for the microscope. Did he actually think I had it wrong? I had perfect vampire eyesight and he knew it.

"Prophase" he agreed with a smile. We continued like this and were the first one's to finish. Great more time for questioning, that's exactly what I need. He was most likely about to ask me another question, but I cut him off.

"Can't we just save the questioning for later? You don't mind skipping class do you?" I asked him in a whisper to low for human ears. I wish this would end well, who the hell am I kidding meetings with other vampires have never ended well.

"No I don't mind skipping class. It's not like it's my first time in high school." he said the amusement was evident in his voice. I was worried about how this would turn out. We had the overhand in fighting but there were more of them. I was a nervous wreck when the bell finally rang. Jasper was waiting for me just outside the classroom looking worried. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm fine. You worry too much." He didn't look convinced. We walked slowly to the car talking about our human classmates. Edward was following us quietly. As I suspected the Volvo belonged to him. The rest of his family was waiting by the car. The pixie like girl was the first one to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Alice; you must be Bella and Jasper." I gave her a warm smile. Jasper was looking dazed; he was just standing there staring at Alice. I snickered.

"Jasper earth to Jasper" I said while waving my hand in front of his face still laughing.

Edward gave Alice a warning look, before introducing the rest of his 'siblings' to us.

"Alice sees the future and I can read minds." Edward stated, he was looking at me with the same curiosity burning in his eyes as before.

"We should probably take this conversation elsewhere" I noted. There were too many curious eyes here. They all agreed with me quickly. We decided to talk at their house.

"We'll follow you there." I said as I began walking towards my car Jasper following me still slightly on edge. And with that we drove off.

**What do you think? Good or bad should I keep on going? And I'll let you know that it will probably be a month between updates since I want to do this properly.  
**


	3. Feeling like home

** Chapter. 2**

**A/N So yeah I finally updated, thank god for that. I'm sorry for the wait but here you go.**

**Bpov**

We had been driving down a winding road for a few miles already. We rounded another curb and the view in front of us was absolutely beautiful. The house was painted a soft white, the windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear a river somewhere close by. I parked my car beside Edward's Volvo and stepped out. The house had a certain charm to it. Jasper hadn't relaxed since we left the school parking lot; I guess it was partially my fault since I had been nervous ever since I found out that there were other vampires in Forks besides us. We followed the Cullen _children_ in through the huge glass double doors. I assumed it was Carlisle who was standing by a grand piano with a beautiful woman by his side that I naturally assumed to be Esme. I stepped forward to shake Carlisle's hand; Jasper tensed beside me awaiting the others reactions. I hadn't seen him this tense since Maria came to visit us a few decades ago. I projected my excitement at him. He scowled at me.

"You must be Carlisle." I said smiling while reaching out to shake his hand. I watched their reactions that ranged from shock to confusion, and some weariness; Alice was the only one who actually looked amused. I could see the questions in their eyes. Emmett was the first one to actually voice his questions out loud.

"How do you know Carlisle?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows, you could hear the amusement in his voice. I gave him an eye roll before answering.

"Oh I just read Aro's mind." I said nonchalantly. I didn't give them time to recover before turning to Esme.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme right?" I said giving her a warm smile.

"That's right dear. It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said giving me a motherly hug. I was shocked at first but after awhile I hugged her back. Jasper introduced himself after she let go of me and she gave him the same motherly hug. Esme shoved us all trough the doorway towards the dining room. Once we were all seated the questioning started. I was really starting to like the Cullen family, Jasper had started to relax slightly too.

"So how did you manage to read Aro's mind without him knowing it. Because I don't think he would have let you go, if he knew you were able to do such a thing" Carlisle asked the curiosity and fascination was evident in his voice.

"Well I have this mental shield that I can expand and if I choose to I can use the powers under my shield at the moment, it works better when I have skin to skin contact though. So my mental shield prevented him from reading my mind." I said smiling slightly at the memory of Aro's shocked face when he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"What about you Jasper?" Emmett asked I didn't even have to read his mind to know that he wanted to know if Jasper's power could be useful in a prank. Jasper gave him a wicked grin before answering.

"I can read and manipulate other peoples' emotions." You could almost hear the wheels turning in Emmett's head. Oh all the possibilities… We had done it all over the years.

"Sweet!" Emmett's booming laugh made me jump slightly, so much for almost getting rid of the habits of my fighting days.

"So when were you changed?" Alice asked, she gave me an apologetic look, she had probably for seen this conversation. I couldn't stop the grimace from appearing on my face. Jasper sent a calming wave my way; I gave him a grateful smile before deciding where to start.

"We were changed during the civil war by a vampire called Maria, well it turns out that she thought we were fitting for her newborn army. We were introduced to our new life after a few days. There were three of the more 'experienced' vampires their names were Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Their partnership was one of convenience. They taught us how to fight, use our powers and how to be invisible to the humans. Maria was a good judge of character. She put Jasper in charge of training the newborns since he was quicker than the others, better at combat. I was put in charge of recruiting new ones since I had more control than the ordinary newborn. Maria killed Nettie and Lucy not long afterwards." I shuddered at the memory I would never forget all the lives I destroyed the fear in my victims eyes as I took their lives.

"The fighting was intense… Decades later Jasper formed a friendship with a vampire who'd survived his three first years against the odds. I always liked Peter. He was civilized. He didn't enjoy fighting, though he _was_ good at it. Jasper and Peter were disposing newborns; they took them aside individually as always. They were about halfway trough when Charlotte was called out. She and Peter ran away, there was no reason for us to stop them, so we didn't. Five years later Peter snuck back for us I'll never understand how he could risk his new life with Charlotte, but I'll always be thankful for the fact that he did. Peter told us about the options we never dreamed we had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though the met many others in the north, others who could coexist without the constant mayhem. In one conversation he had us convinced, we were ready to go, and somewhat relived that we didn't have to kill Maria. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are easily broken.

We traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade and it was always worse after I hunted." Jasper was the only one until now who knew what I felt during that time, I still felt it at times but it got easier.

"In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the worst kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life." Jasper felt about the same during this time but he had stopped beating him self up for it, I hadn't.

"We wandered away from Peter and Charlotte; we still see them from time to time. Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and give in. Then one day I realized that you could live without killing innocent people. We were in Italy at the time visiting a member of the Volturi. We met Aro and he happened to think about you Carlisle, the lifestyle you had. He couldn't possible understand that such an existence was possible. But I was happy to finally have found a way to exist without killing innocent people." I smiled at the memory. They all looked at us lovingly and for once I felt like I belonged somewhere. I noticed Edward's gaze in particular.

"Well I guess we should be going." I said feeling slightly awkward, after spilling my guts to a group of total strangers. Jasper agreed with me quickly.

"Yes, well you're welcome to come visiting any time." Esme said as she gave each of us a hug. We bid our good nights and then we were off.

The car ride home was silent; I was lost in my thoughts. I would never forgive my self for ruining those innocent people's futures, for taking away their dreams and mostly for taking their lives. For all I knew they could've had a family, someone who loved them and I was the one who took them away from their loved ones, the one that caused so much sorrow in their families'. I didn't even remember driving home or how I'd gotten to the couch. Jasper was sitting there holding me, telling me that it was all alright while I cried. I cried for all the dreams I'd ruined, for the lives I'd taken. Many of them had died far too early, because of me and for once I actually felt glad that I'd met Aro. I didn't know how long I sat there sobbing, but after what seemed like hours I calmed down. I clung to Jasper for dear life, afraid that he would disappear and that I would be left alone.

"Jazzy? Promise me that you'll never leave me." I said still sniffling. I was one of the few people who could get away with calling him Jazzy.

"What?" He sounded slightly confused by my request.

"Just promise me, okay?" I asked the desperation clear in my voice.

"Bells I promise to never leave you." He said while stroking my hair. I smiled at his nickname for me. Jasper held me trough the night while we talked about anything and everything. I had missed the feeling of belonging somewhere, Forks felt like home.

**A/N So what do you think? I'm leaving for Italy next week and I promise that I'll try to update before that. But no worries I'll write in Italy! But you shouldn't expect another update before early July.**


	4. Suprises

**So I hope you like the changes I made.**

**Chapter 3.**

We had been living in Forks for almost a week now. We had grown closer to all of the Cullen's. Rosalie was still kind of quiet and closed off, if not sometimes even openly hostile, but the rest of them had opened up to us, and we were really close by now. I knew what Rosalie was going through she was just protecting her self and her family, I'd gone through it too.

It was Friday morning and it was raining, which was not unusual for Forks. I was sitting on the hood of my car waiting for Jasper, _once again_. I would never understand how an ex-soldier could be this slow. Weren't they supposed to be really disciplined? I swear he was getting slower by the day.

"Jasper get that slow ass of yours downstairs already, I swear sometimes I think that you were a girl in your last life." I knew he would hear me if I whispered but I had found that yelling was more efficient, and it helped me to vent my emotions. Jasper walked in to the garage smiling at me a little _too_ innocently.

"If I didn't know better I would be kind of concerned about the attention you're giving my ass" I growled, and he still looked far too innocent. I glared at him one more time before walking over to the drivers' side. Jasper had barely time to get in the car before I pulled out of the drive way. I was anxious to see Edward again. I felt drawn to him in a strange way I didn't understand. I had never felt like this, not even towards _Jacob_. I shuddered in disgust, how could I've been so fucking stupid not seeing the things he did behind my back. Jasper sensed my anger and gave me a questioning glance. I had never told Jasper about Jacob. I knew that it was useless telling him now, it was in the past, I would never meet him again. And besides Jasper would just throw a fit, a fit that would probably lead into sulking and then a revenge mission.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I almost drove past the school altogether. This time Jasper looked worried. I was never this distracted around other people. Being in the army taught you that, it didn't matter what kind of army.

"Bells what's wrong?" I could hear the alarm in his voice. I rarely lost concentration. Distraction made you vulnerable and an easy kill. Maria used to tell us to keep our eyes on the price, which at the time was taking control of the areas with most blood. But I couldn't tell Jasper the real reason behind my worry. So I had to try and convince him otherwise. Which obviously was useless but I had to do something.

"I'm fine Jazz." I didn't sound convincing at all even to my own ears. I didn't give Jasper a chance to push the matter. I pulled in to the empty parking spot next to Edward's Volvo and hopped quickly out of the car. I walked, well ran over to Alice and started up a conversation on her favourite subject, _clothes_. Jasper gave me a look that clearly said '_you're not getting away with this, you can't avoid it forever'_. But I just shrugged him off. Alice was starting to blow things way out of proportion with a three day shopping trip to Vancouver. So I decided to cut in.

"Alice there's no way I'm going to shop for three days" She was about to cut in but I beat her to it. "-Besides I doubt that any sane vampire would be able to do it not even you Alice. And no, this is not a challenge." Alice thought for awhile about the matter before clapping her hands in delight.

"Well what about this then, we girls go shopping tomorrow and then we have a girl's night at our house what about that?" Alice asked looking at me hopefully, why she found the need to ask when she already knew the answer was beyond me. I just nodded my head what could go wrong right? I said good morning to the rest of them before I headed to my first class

The morning went by in a blur. Between avoiding Jasper and trying not to let my mental shield slip, school was the last thing on my mind. I was relieved by the time lunch arrived. Jasper was sitting with the Cullen's by a table in the far left corner. I took my seat beside Edward sighing in relief. I scanned Jasper's mind for anything important, another habit. His thoughts were focused on Alice. They had grown extremely close during our first week together, and Alice had confided in me that she had already _seen _what was going to happen. What exactly it was she refused to tell me. Lunch went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to go separate ways. I gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Edward for biology class. Dumping my tray on the way out, during my first years in school after my change I'd tried to eat at least a small amount of food but I got too nauseous, and soon after I dropped the habit. Though I still found my self craving chocolate despite the awful way it smelled to me now. I would never admit this to Jasper but I think he knew, there wasn't much that went unnoticed by him. I took my seat by Edward and prepared myself for the long afternoon.

Edward had been looking at me the whole luch period, sometimes glancing at Jasper. I had no idea what he had picked up from him, but he was looking a bit worried and curious.

Mike hadn't left me alone at all during the gym lesson, from the point that I stepped in to the gym to the point when I left the gym I'd been followed around by him. So naturally in my hurry to get to the safety of my car I stumbled. I had my clumsy moments even as a vampire. I had a theory about that since I'd been a very accident prone human it only made sense that some of my clumsiness would stay with me. There were too many witnesses so all I could do was brace my self for the impact. But I was steadied by a pair of strong hands before I hit the ground. I found my self looking up at Emmett's smiling face.

"It's okay to laugh you know" I said straightening my clothes before stepping past him and continuing my way over to the cars. It didn't take long before everyone in a miles radius could hear Emmett's booming laugh. Jasper gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head at him, and I could see that he was even more worried. My clumsy moments didn't happen that often, and almost only when I was highly distracted, Jasper knew this. Alice was giggling right alongside Emmett. The view in front of me was hilarious there was a very confused looking Jasper, Rosalie and Edward giving weird looks to Alice who was leaning on Emmett for support, Edward had no idea what was going on since Alice couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Okay let's break it up, it wasn't that funny and we should really get going." I said slightly annoyed at the two of them. Emmett was gasping for an unnecessary breath and Alice was trying desperately to compose her self. Finally after a long while they had both calmed down enough with a little help from Jasper. We were the only ones left at the school besides Mike who was still contemplating whether or not to come and talk to me when Jasper was around. We finally left after the little episode Alice and Emmett had had. I was more than happy to get away from Mike, so I followed Jasper to the car quickly. I had just turned onto the road leading to the house when I heard two voices arguing somewhere near by. I didn't know who the voices belonged to; they were still too low for me to identify them. I tensed in my seat; I had only a handful of people who were on friendly bases with me, and that's why I found it odd that Jasper was still sitting relaxed in his seat. I tried to identify the scents of the two vampires but they were disguised well, it was surprisingly easy disguising your scent a little perfume and you had a totally new scent. I turned into the driveway awaiting the sight in front of me, scanning my surroundings every second for any threats. I felt a sense of relief wash over me when I saw Peter and Charlotte standing on the porch arguing in hushed voices.

"_I told you they wouldn't be here…yes I know but…don't cut me of mister this was your idea." _I stopped the car in front of the porch steps, and stepped out waiting for them to notice us. The Cullens' pulled up right behind us, Alice was smiling but the rest of them looked slightly wary; I cleared my throat gaining the attention of the two arguing vampires quickly. Their heads snapped towards the source of the noise mainly me.

"You know for former soldiers you're kind of ignorant to your surroundings." I said smiling at the shocked look on their faces. Charlotte squealed and ran over to me giving me a hug and almost knocking me over in the process.

"I've missed you terribly you know that, is it so hard to walk to a pay phone put in some coins and call some time? Seriously!" I gave Charlotte a glare and she looked down in guilt. Oh great now I felt bad for yelling at her, but my feelings of guilt soon disappeared into thin air once I heard Peter chuckling behind me. I turned to him.

"Oh so you think you're getting of the hook, huh? Well guess again mister! You have a mind of your own, and last time I checked you were just as capable of picking up a phone as Charlotte here. Am I right?" I looked expectantly at Peter waiting for an answer. I gave Charlotte a quick wink before turning back to Peter.

"Um…well…I…"

"Exactly Peter, it's like talking to a toddler." I said huffing in mock annoyance, before smiling at them both. Then I turned to the Cullen's who were looking at our exchange amused.

"Peter, Charlotte meet the Cullens', Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie this is Peter and Charlotte." I said pointing to each of them when their name was said. We made our way to the living room after the introductions were out of the way. Jasper had shared that we would have company today and apparently I had been the only one not in the know. Even Emmett knew, and what Emmett knew even the trees knew. The poor guy couldn't keep a secret to save his own life. It was a miracle that he was able to keep the secret for a whole day. We chatted for awhile talking about what we'd been doing lately. After a few hours Esme and Carlisle joined us, and we shared some more jokes before turning to more serious matters.

"So have you had any run-ins with Maria lately?" I asked wary hoping for a negative answer. I could feel Jasper tense in his seat. He and Maria had had a romantic relationship, well I wouldn't exactly call it love it was more of a convenience for Maria, She knew that as long as Jasper thought she loved him he would stay and with that so would I. Jasper was the most important acett to Maria's collection of gifted vampires, and she knew that if Jasper left I would follow and she couldn't let that happen. Ever since we ran away we've been constantly watched by Maria, we have people, trackers looking for her watching her every move just in case.

"He's is tracking her; he's truly the best of the best. He last reported that she was back in Texas and had no immediate plans to track us down." Peter said giving me a pointed look. I turned to his thoughts, Charlotte was from the looks of it already in on it since she changed subject quickly keeping the rest of the group focused on her and not us.

"_Demitri said that he might have to keep in hiding since the Volturi are looking for him, according to Garrett they are planning something big, otherwise they wouldn't bother they'd just find someone else to do it."_ I was blocking Peters' thoughts from Edward and since nothing had been decided Alice wouldn't know. It was just to protect them, I didn't want them involved in this, my eyes lingered on Edward's face before I turned back to Peter. I nodded signalling that we would have to talk to Garrett some more, before taking any action. I would have to talk to Demitri soon too, making sure that he was okay with keeping tabs on Maria for a little while longer. Jasper was looking worried so I changed seats with Alice who was already standing. I squeezed his hand in reassurance before turning to Alice to discuss the shopping trip she was planning for tomorrow. She and Charlotte had really clicked even Rose seemed to like her, and by the sounds of it they were both joining me and Charlotte to Seattle tomorrow. I had nothing against it since I was in desperate need of some girl time. I'm not kidding the last time I saw Charlotte was a decade ago in Chicago and ever since then it's been only Jasper and me. Sure Jasper's my brother, I would kill for him but he wasn't quite the kind of person you wanted to talk to about the girly stuff, since he was just that my brother.

"So it's decided we leave tomorrow at ten. If any of you would like to object talk now or forever hold your tongue." Alice said I would have laughed but something in Alice look was telling me that she was taking this dead serious. The guys complained for awhile they had to come courtesy of Alice since who else would carry our bags. This was another sign that Alice was planning on buying huge amounts, and I have to admit that it would look slightly weird if we came walking down the main street carrying fifty bags each.

"Well we'll leave you alone to catch up some more, Alice has still some arrangements to take care of I'm sure." Carlisle said when he saw that Alice was about to object. And with that the Cullen's left. Leaving me, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter sitting in the living room. We talked all through the night and well into the morning.

**Good? Bad? I want to know what you think.**


	5. AN

So I've made changes to the previous Chapter which I suggest you read since it will affect the plot in the next chapter which you can expect to be posted somewhere around Christmas. I hope you like the changes I made and don't hesitate to tell me your opinions.


	6. Please Read, Important!

I apologize to the people who enjoyed my stories and were waiting for an update but I need to announce that I will most likely not continue them. I have grown out of my Twilight phase it seems and moved on to other fandoms. I have a new account which you can check out if you want to ( u/2857863/TeamDobby) and I will continue updating future stories there. I won't remove this account; I just won't use it anymore. I hope you understand and again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for an update for so long.

Chicago1918


End file.
